La dama de compañia
by Mae08
Summary: No pertenecían a mundos iguales; sin embargo, estaban destinados a estar juntos. A pesar de haber tenido un terrible encuentro, el joven empresario y la dama de compañia cruzaran sus caminos encontrandose con algo que ambos no creian, Amor. Pero antes de llegar a la felicidad ambos pasaran por muchas cosas tanto como divertidas como doloras / XD Mal summary solo lean hehe
1. Un duro y estupido primer encuentro

**DIS**:Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia

1. NO COPIAR

* * *

**capitulo 1: Un duro y estupido primer encuentro**

— Colorete –

— Listo —

— Perfume —

— Listo —

— Desodorante por si las dudas —

— Mas que listo —sonrió

— Bien. Estas segura que .. —

— No te preocupes Punzie. Ya es hora —

El reloj marcaban las ocho con cinco y un gran frio adornaba la noche. ¿No había mejor opción que esa? Pues no. Ya habían pasado varios días lamentándose sobre la situación en que ambas se encontraban, ya era hora de que alguien tomara las riendas del problema

— Buenas noches ¿lista? —

— Definitivamente —sonrió

Siempre había pensado que el destino estaba a su favor. Buena familia, buenos amigos y buenos sueños; sin embargo, cuando uno menos lo espera las cosas cambian. Agradecía enormemente de poder contar con compañía de su gran y queridísima amiga Rapunzel.

— Adeltante —

— Gracias —

Siempre pensó que tenia verdaderas amistades en las cuales confiar; sin embargo, cuando comenzó su situación estas "amistades" cerraron sus puertas e incluso algunas dijeron no conocerla

— Buenas noches tiene alguna reservación —

— Si, con el joven Hans —

— Oh si, la estábamos esperando. Por favor pase —

Que se podía esperar de los demás. Todos, absolutamente todos, la habían abandonado; si no fuese por su amiga Rapunzel definitivamente ella habría perdido la cabeza

— oh, al fin llego —

— buenas noches, lamento la demora —se disculpo

— nada que ver cariño. Nos alegra ver que Hans se encuentra con una mujer de tan alta clase. Es un gusto conocerte —

— el gusto es mío —concluyo la joven mientras tomaba asiento

Y asi pasó la noche, unas cuantas copas acompañadas de risas y anécdotas. Al final de la noche, todos comenzaron a retirarse quedando por ultimo la joven peli plateada y el joven pelirrojo

y bien –hablo sin titubear la joven

— si que eres una golfa exigente —

La joven solo se limito a mirarlo controlando muy bien sus ganas de estrangularlo y estrellarlo contra el coche hasta llegar a dejarlo en coma

— ese es mi trabajo, usted aga lo suyo —

debo admitir que si no fuera por tu elegancia, solo te usaría con servicios completos —se burlo —pero que más da. No importa la elegancia que tengas eso nunca te quitara lo golfa. Nos vemos otro día … sirvienta —

Dicho esto el joven pelirrojo subió a sus mercedes y salió disparado del lugar. La joven solo se limito a suspirar y comenzar su camino hasta lo que se podría llar su "adorable hogar"

Una ves llego ahí, dejo sus incomodos tacos quedando completamente descalza. Entro rápidamente ganándose la atención ante una conversación

— ya te dije Anna .. tu hermana se encuentra estudiando — respondió por el teléfono la rubia – entiéndelo Anna, Elsa ..

— Punzie –hablo la ludida

— Elsa .. –

Elsa no espero más, y tomo en sus manos el teléfono. Sabia que el simple echo de conectarlo ocasionaba un gasto mas para ambas

— Anna, te eh dicho cientos de veces que no llames —

_— pero Elsa te extraño y tu no me dejas ir a verte yo .. —_

— por favor Anna, concéntrate en tus estudios. Ahora estoy en exámenes asi que te tengo que dejar. Mañana te estoy enviando el dinero para que pague la universidad y te des unos gustos, vale? —

_— Si ..buenas noches —_

— Buenas noches —

— Elsa .. —hablo Rapunzel rompiendo el silencio que se había formado — no crees que seria mejor ..

Y ahí iva otra ves. Las mentiras no eran buenas y era muy consiente de eso pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No estaba en condiciones de decir la verdad. ¿Como lo tomaría ella?¿la odiaría?¿ la despreciaría?¿seria tan fuerte como lo es ella? No, definitivamente no podía dejar que su su pequeña e inocente hermana sufriera lo mismo que ella

— Será mejor dormir. Mañana será un largo día —

Rapunzel suspiro resignada. No importaba lo que diga siempre terminaría las cosas asi ¿Por qué el destino jugaba de esa manera con su amiga? Una gran tristeza la invadió; sin embargo, obedeció rápidamente y se fue a dormir

* * *

— Pero de que demonios me hablan —

— Lo lamento joven frost, nosotros .. —

— DONDE COÑO ESTAN ESOS DOS —interrumpió violentamente el joven albino

— E … están en una reunión —contestó atemorizado el mayordomo

— Joder —

Las empresas frost era una de las empresas más grande y exitosa que podían existir, claro después de haber dejado en bancarrota a tantas, su triunfo era inevitable. El dueño, mejor conocido como el empresario Norte, era uno de los mas grandes y exitosos señores de todo el mundo y como tal, siempre gustaba tomar las decisiones de todo. Sin embargo, lo único que no podía domar era a su hijo, el joven Jack frost, quien siempre hacia lo que se le venga en gana. El era consiente de que su hijo era joven por lo cual hacia las cosas como el quería. Sin embargo, norte amaba gastarle pequeñas bromas a su hijo

— Ese gordo debe estar de coña —

El señor norte sabia que su hijo no iba a estar contento por la noticia por lo que decidió no encontrarse presente en casa en el momento que este se enterara

— Vamos frost, tampoco se acaba el mundo —

— Que no se acaba el mundo —hablo irritado — CLARO QUE SE ACABA EL MUNDO. ESTE VIEJO GORDO ME EMPAREJAR —

— A poco pensabas pasar tu vida solo —

— A PENAS TENGO 20 —gritó desesperado el albino

— ¿Y lo dices con orgullo? —bromeo el castaño tratando de calmarlo

— Como el problema no es contigo Flynn —

— Vamos pequeñajo tranquilo. ¿Qué tan mala puede ser ? —

— Eso importa? Jack frost no se ata a nadie. NUNCA —

— Después de lo que paso con aquella pelirroja .. —

— NO LA MENCIONES —grió rápidamente el albino echo una furia

— Tranquilo tranquilo —sonrío — vamos viejo, solo relájate y mírale el lado positivo —

— Cual —preguntó Jack sabiendo que se iba arrepentir de la respuesta

— Hay sexo gratis .. —

— Tu si que no tienes remedio —

* * *

Todo se encontraba oscuro a pesar de la hora, pero claro eso era mas que obvio después de todo una habitación sin ventanas no seria la mas iluminada. A pesar de todo la joven siempre se levantaba por la misma razón. El sonido de aquel aparato Bueno? –

_—Señorita de su__ … su emm —_

— ¿Servicio? —

_—Yo .._ —

— Tranquilo. A que hora y lugar? —

_— Le mandare las indicaciones en un mensaje —_

— Vale —colgó

— ¿Otro trabajo? —preguntó con un poco de tristeza la rubia de largos cabellos

— Ya sabes como son las cosas Punzie. Te eh preparado el desayuno, procura tomar todo ¿vale? Iré a por unas cosas —

— Hi —

Y asi era como empezaba la pesadilla de todos los días, con el sonido de lo que podría llamar celular. Tenia tantas ganas de renunciar, de salir de aquella pesadilla, de poder despertar ; sin embargo, la imagen de su pequeña hermana venia siempre a la cabeza sacándole aquellas ideas. Anna, su único y mas preciado tesoro, definitivamente no podía renunciar y si era necesario, seguiría asi por el resto de su vida

— Vienes por ropa? —

— Lo de siempre Hans —

— Chica, esto si que te podría costar mas. Tal ves .. —

Elsa rápidamente saco palo, esos que se agrandan cuando los tomas, el cual siempre que llevaba en su pierna por precaución

— Sabes la respuesta pelirrojo —

El joven solo se limito a reír. Definitivamente seria un privilegio que ella fuera su mujer; sin embargo, no estaba a sus alturas

— Recuerda lo de esta noche —

— Lo tengo en cuenta —

Hans era un hombre completamente odioso, ella lo tenia en claro pero el, de cierta manera la ayudaba pues le brindaba ropa para sus trabajos a cambio claro, de algunas salidas gratis. Elsa no dudo más y entro a un baño público para alistarse pues debía ir con su cliente. No demoro ni diez minutos y salió ganándose claro, varias miradas de los hombres a su alrededor

— ¿Joven Jacked? —saludo cortésmente

— Un gusto volver a verla señorita Elsa —saludo

— El gusto es mío —

Elsa le dio una pequeña examinada. No era la primera ves que salio con aquel joven. El tenia el cabello color negro y por sus vestimentas sabia bien que era un joven promedio. Debia admitir que aveces era relajante hablar con el. No le dio mas vueltas al asunto y comenzó su trabajo. Ella solo se limitaba a sonreír y en ocasiones a hacer cosas seductoras cuando la situación demandaba ¿estaba mal? Claro que no, después de todo ese era su trabajo

— Joder odio el sol –se quejo el albino

— Tranquilo paleta. Además ya terminamos las compras para la noche —

— Ni me lo recuerdes —

— ¿Porque el odio hacia las fiestas? Será por la rojicita..

— Cierra el pico narizón —

— QUE ASI NO ES MI NARIZ —

El joven plateado sonrió victorioso ante la derrota del castaño. Se encontraba apunto de decir algo; sin embargo, unos cabellos negros llamaron su atención. Miro atentamente la escena y pudo reconocer a Jacked. Recordó como el le había contado alegremente sobre una joven a la cual había conocido por una llamada. El sabia perfectamente que las personas que trabajaban asi eran del mal vivir mas no sabia como explicárselo a el pues por mas que le digiera millones de razones para dejarla el siempre terminaba defendiéndola. Su rabia aumentaba pues a pesar de que digan que trabajan como dama de compañía no eran mas y nada menos que unas .. Prostitutas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— Las mujeres asi repugnan — ue lo único que contestó

— Este chico me salió cada ves mas loco —suspiróel castaño

Elsa se encontraba escuchando al joven mientras que cada cinco minutos miraba su reloj

—¿Tiene algo que hacer usted? —preguntó el pelinegro cortésmente

— Si –respondió — lamento no habérselo informado pero tengo unos compromisos que hacer —

— Es una lastima, realmente me hubiese encantado poderla llevar a otro lado en la noche—respondió — descuida comprendo

— Gracias —

— Aquí tienes —hablo mientras extendía un sobre

— Muchas gracias. Me retiro —respondió la joven

Elsa inmediatamente tomo el primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió donde aquel pelirrojo que tanto la sacaba de quicio

— Demoraste —

— Nada que unos minutos más no compense —

— Esa es mi chica. Adentro esta la ropa —

— Vale —

Esta ves a Elsa si que le tomo más tiempo arreglarse pues esta ves tenia que tomarle más empeño. Después de todo debía verse como las personas de alto prestigio. Alzo su cabeza hacia el gran espejo que se encontraba en frente de ella y comenzó a examinarse a si misma por unos minutos. ¿Es esto lo correcto?¿Es que ha sido tan mala que el destino decidió castigarla asi? Las respuestas estaban claras y el tenia razón pues por mas que se visitera de los mas grandes lujos que existiesen, nunca removería la gran mancha de su pasado.

—¿Lista? —

— Si —

Dicho esto ambos salieron en rumbo de la gran mansión. Hans era una de las personas más exitosas por lo cual era invitado a esta clase de eventos. El no tenia interés en ninguna mujer, o eso daba a entender; sin embargo, siempre llevaba a Elsa a estas reuniones. Le encetaba que lo elogiaran por tan "hermosa" mujer

— Por aquí —indicó uno de los empleados

Elsa se encontraba un poco nerviosa. Estaba claro que no era su primera vez en una de estas elegantes reuniones; sin embargo, siempre tenía miedo de que alguien la reconociera y se burlaran de ella.

— Bienvenidos —

— Estate tranquila y solo sonríe —

— Claro —

El lugar era completamente inmenso y por los adornos y accesorios se podría decir que era muy caro. Toda la gente se encontraba con antifaces y con vestido muy lujoso y elegante. Hans le indico a Elsa que se paseara unos momentos por la fiesta mientras el conversaba con algunas personas a lo cual Elsa simplemente accedió

— Bienvenido joven Hans —saludó un señor a sus espaldas

— Debo decir que usted siempre nos sorprende con sus fiestas señor Norte –

— Se lo agradezco —sonrió — y veo que esta muy bien acompañado —continuóel barbudo mirando a la joven plateada caminar por las ventanas de la grandísima mansión

— Por supuesto que si —respondió — nada mejor que una buena compañía. No crees frost? —

Sin embargo el aludido solo se dedico a mirar a la joven de cabellos plateados. Simplemente no podría equivocarse, estaba segura que se trataba de la persona de esa tarde, la acompañante de Jacked ¿Es que no tenia ninguna vergüenza? No solo estaba jugando con Jacked sino que también jugaba con Hans ¿Qué demonios aria Jacked si se enterara de eso?

— ¿Jack? —

— Supongo —respondió secamente

Hans lo miro detenidamente. El joven si que era un misterio para todos. No le tomo importancia y continuo con la charla que llevaba con el señor norte

Elsa ya se encontraba tan abrumada de gente que decidió salir a tomar un respiro al balcón

— ¿Es que acaso no tienes vergüenza? —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

— ¿Disculpa? —respondió confundida

El joven sonrió sarcásticamente. Odiaba a la gente como ella y más cuando se hacían las desentendidas

— Hablo de Hans —

— Oh,¿ tiene algún problema con el? —preguntó

— No lo se. Se te hace conocido el nombre Jacked? —

Elsa lo miro confundida. Simplemente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ni mucho menos de quien era ese joven. El silencio comenzó a dominar el lugar

— RESPONDE MALDITA SEA —

Eso importa acaso. No necesito darte ninguna explicación es mas, ni siquiera te conozco –se defendió – deberías tener mas modales

— La zorra hablando de modales —

Zorra. Fueron las únicas palabras que Elsa necesito para quedarse completamente callada. ¿Seria uno de sus clientes? No, definitivamente no. Entonces como ..

— Déjame refrescarte tu memoria. Pelinegro con ojos amarillos —

Elsa abrió rápidamente los ojos. ¿Pelinegro con ojos amarillos? Si, era el de la misma tarde. Miro asustada al joven y se percato de que sus ojos celestes eran muy similares a los de su anterior cliente. Será el .. no imposible

— Tu .. —

— Oh valla. Al fin recordaste —

— Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —

— Oh no. Claro que si tiene. Jacked es mi primo y el pelirrojo es un amigo.¿Es que quieres ocasionar problemas? Tienes suerte de que el no esta acá para encarar.. —

— ¿Y a pesar de eso tu lo haces? —interrumpió molesta — hermano, primo, amigo o lo que sea tu no eres quien para meterte en asuntos ajenos. Asi que mejor cierra la boca —

No dijo mas con al decisión de retirarse de una ves de ahí. Si las cosas seguían asi definitivamente todo terminaría mal

— Realmente eres una persona repugnan...

Elsa no aguanto mas y estampo una gran cacheta en su rosto. Todo, soportaba cualquier cosa mas nunca soportaría que le dijeran esa palabra como .. aquel hombre. El joven alvino solo sonrió de manera burlona

— A pesar de todo .. sabes que tengo razón. —

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo ante la ultima oración siendo traicionada por sus lagrimas quienes comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejías. El joven albino al ver la reacción iba a decir algo; sin embargo, la joven de cabellos plateados salió corriendo del lugar sin siquiera darle la oportunidad. Un castaño quien se encontraba escondido viendo toda la escena decidió por fin salir

— Tío, esta ves si que te as pasado —

* * *

CHAAAAAACHAAAA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN XD Bueno si estas leyendo esto es por que te gusto mi historia (creo)  
Se que algunos me quieren matar por no continuar las otras dos pero se los prometo (por todas las bananas del mundo!) Que la actualizare pronto.  
En fin, opiniones? quejas? reclamos? recomendaciones? Les gusto XD?


	2. Las cosas se van poniendo peor

Elsa corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Ignoro por completo los comentarios de las personas y fue a esconderse al primer baño público que encontró. Le importo un rábano quien se encontrara ahí y rompió en llanto

Repugnancia. Porque entre todas las palabras debió escoger esa. Podía soportar todo menos que usaran esa maldita palabra. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejías, Elsa se sentía como poco a poco iba desmoronándose. Pero ¿Por qué lo hacia? El tenía razón, eso era lo que mas le dolía. Su vida no era más que una completa y asquerosa mentira.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando. Se quito los zapatos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Se regaño mentalmente a si misma por haber roto su promesa. Seguro que si el el la viera .. No le dio mas vueltas al asunto y salió de aquel pequeño espacio.

Cuando salió vio a un hombre barbudo recostado sobre una pared. El señor se encontraba justo al lado del pequeño baño publico ¿Será que estaba esperando para entrar? Imposible. Sus ropas definitivamente no eran como una de las personas que usase un baño público

Lo ignoro por completo retomando su camino hacia la salida. Unos ojos plateados la miraron fijamente

— Si que eres alguien digna de pertenecer a los arendelle —

Elsa se detuvo por completo. Como es que aquel hombre sabía quien era ella

— Definitivamente eres hija de ..

— CALLATE —interrumpió bruscamente Elsa. Su mandíbula se tenso — que .. quieres

Verla con esa actitud lo sorprendió. Se veía tan indefensa y a la vez tan firme. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cosa que no paso desapercibida por la joven peli plateada

— No se puede escapar por siempre de la realidad… Elsa. Los arendelle tiene una cuenta pendiente ¿Recuerdas?

Elsa dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de asimilar las cosas. Esa voz, esa expresión, esa postura, esa mirada. Definitivamente era el

— Yo .. —su voz no salió como lo esperaba. Las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas

El señor solo la miro fríamente meditando sus reacciones. Aun era una niña, sabía que alguien debía asumir las consecuencias pero ¿Ella?

— Elsa ..

— NO ME TOQUES –grito

No era su culpa. Lo sabía. Todo era la culpa de los cabecillas; sin embargo, con ellos desaparecidos ella era la encargada y culpable de todo

— Te espero temprano en casa. Tienes una semana para pensarlo

Elsa no dijo nada. El hombre simplemente se retiro, sabia que debía pensar las cosas con calma

.

.

.

Rapunzel paseaba por la habitación completamente preocupada. Llevaba horas esperando a que la maldita puerta se abriera dejando ver a Elsa sana y salva. Tenia miedo de que algo malo allá pasado y definitivamente el vendito reloj no ayudaba en nada.

Elsa entro a la habitación pocos segundos después. Se sentía completamente agotada. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente rojos e hinchados de haber llorado minutos atrás.

— Por Merlín ¡Elsa! —chillo la rubia — en donde te habías metido. ¿sabes que hora es?

Elsa simplemente la ignoro y siguió caminando cerrando asi la puerta detrás de ella apenas ingreso a su habitación

— Elsa ..

Estaba preocupada si, y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar mas prefirió dejarlo pasar por esa noche. Elsa ya tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, posiblemente haya pasado una mala noche por la culpa de Hans ¿Cómo podía seguir viéndolo? Le dio una última mirada a la puerta por donde su amiga se había ido. Solo por esa noche se había salvado, mañana definitivamente no se le escaparía

.

.

.

Lo echo hecho esta y ahora no podía retractarse

Aun eran las 8 am. El único momento en que ella podía relajarse tan siquiera un poco antes de empezar con su pesadilla nuevamente.

— ¿trabajaras ahora? —preguntó Rapunzel frotándose levemente los ojos

— No, aun es muy temprano —respondió Elsa

— Bien. Entonces me podrás explicar lo de anoche o ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

¿Si había algún problema? Claro que había un problema, y no solo un problema sino un GRAN problema, más no metería a Rapunzel en todo eso.

— ¿Elsa?

Suspiró y sonrió — No es nada Punzie. Solo estaba cansada. Tu sabes, Hans mas fiestas ..

Rapunzel la miro dudosa — ¿Segura?

— Si. Ahora a desayunar

.

.

.

Sabía que su amigo era un estúpido, pero no sabía que lo fuera a tal grado

— Ya tranquilízate paleta —Jack lo miro molesto — es tu culpa por tener una boca tan acida

— No es como si no le hubiese dicho alguna mentira —se dejo caer sobre el sofá — sin embargo ..

— Te sientes mal por lo sucedido. ¿A quien quieres engañar paletita?

Jack se veía agotado. No había logrado conciliar el sueño por el pequeño "accidente" en la fiesta. Sabía completamente que el tenia la razón pero ¿Por qué se sentía asi? Ella era la culpable de todo pero al verla tan indefensa, al ver como esos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas .. ¡Diablos! Simplemente era irritante y con su amigo echándole sal a la herida, lo era incluso más

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Simplemente no podía recordarlo.

— Hans .. —

Jack bufo. No bastaba con tener esa maldita sensación sino que ahora debía hablar con el pelirrojo ese

— Entonces ¿Planeas disculparte después de todo? —Jack voltio a mirarlo

Lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Jack lo sabia

— Cierra la boca y ve por las llaves

.

.

.

— Eso merece un gran descuento ¿No crees? —

Elsa suspiro — Hans .. Por favor sabes que no estoy para descuentos —hablo casi en suplica

Hans comenzó a reír. Esa chica simplemente era adorable — Esta bien. Es mas te pagare mas si ..

Elsa levanto una ceja — ¿Si que?

Hans medito sus palabras unos segundos. No definitivamente ese no se veía momento de bromear. Dio un gran suspiro

— Tienes otra cita con Jacked —soltó por fin

Elsa lo miro incrédula ¿Otra cita con Jacked? Se quedo callada unos momentos

— No ... puedo

— ¿Qué?

— No lo are Hans

— Sabes que no estas en posición de decir eso ¿Verdad Elsa? —Elsa sentía como sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No, otra ves no

— Tomare el descuento

Y sin más salió de la habitación. La propuesta que el le había ofrecido no era mala, y de alguna manera ella sentía que el trataba de ayudarla; sin embargo, no podía. Simplemente no podía relacionarse con esa familia, no después de aquel incidente.

— Todo estará bien —susurró para si misma mientras su celular comenzaba a sonar

.

.

.

Jack se encontraba más que furioso. Flynn no era simplemente un idiota sino que era un TRAGON de lo peor

— Dije que lo sentía paletita. Ya quita esa cara —dijo con diversión Flynn

Jack simplemente lo ignoró. No estaba para idioteces ahora y más cuando llevaba al volante como media hora por la culpa de ese tarado quien, en ves de llevarlo al negocio de Hans, lo llevo a cuchucientos mil restaurantes

— Paletita ..

— SIENTATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR CONGELADO EUGENE

Flynn sonrió. Algo en todo esto le llamaba la atención. Jack era de esas personas despreocupadas y le pocas veces tomaba importancia a las cosas. Pero ahora ¿Por qué su amigo se preocupaba tanto por una cosa asi? Algo estaba pasando y el sabia perfectamente que era mas prefería no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. No por ahora

— Tranquilo. Es aquí —hablo el castaño mientras señalaba una tienda con un gran letrero rojo

En el ojo derecho de Jack comenzó a dar un tic. Debía estar de coña. Hace como media hora que habían pasado esa jodida tienda

— Serás ..

— BAJEMOS —grito alegre Flynn corriendo por su vida

Ambos se encontraban ya en la puerta de la tienda. Un tanto extraña para tratarse de Hans. No le tomaron importancia e ingresaron rápidamente encontrándose con un pelirrojo un tanto, por no decir muy, confundido

— Pero si son Rider y frost. Se puede saber ¿Qué les trae por acá?

El silencio inundo la habitación. El castaño miró a su amiga ¿Será que este se había retractando?

Jack se encontraba parado sin siquiera poder articular palabra alguna

— Venimos por ..

— HANS —grito una rubia interrumpiendo al castaño — SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE ISISTE A EL .. sa

La rubia enmudeció avergonzada. Había entrado gritando completamente molesta pues no esperaba que a esa hora se encontraran clientes en la tienda de ese idiota.

— ¿No deberías estar en clases rubia? —pregunto divertido el pelirrojo al verla avergonzada — o es que ahora entras a las tiendas como se te de la gana —Rapunzel lo fulmino con la mirada

Jack la miro. ¿Quién era la chica? No tenía aspecto de ser una de las que solía estar con Hans y a que se refiere con que le izo algo a alguien

— Yo ..

— Olvídalo rubia, será mejor que regreses a clases o la reina se enfadara conmigo. Además, tengo otros asuntos que atender

Rapunzel frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo es que Elsa podía soportarlo?

— No me iré

— Acaso no tienes vergüenza? Después de lo que ella hace. Vamos rubia vete ya

— No

— Que te largues

— Que NO

Jack y Flynn miraron confundidos la escena ¿eran novios? No imposible. Jack comenzaba a perder la paciencia, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Flynn asi que decidió tomar carta en el asunto

— Eh dicho que no me ..

— Lamento interrumpirla —dijo cordialmente el castaño — realmente mi amigo necesita hablar con este hombre. Le prometo que apenas terminemos le informare ..

— HANS dime que le as echo a Elsa

El silencio duro unos segundos. Las carcajadas de Jack y Hans rompieron rápidamente con aquel silencio. La rubia había ignorado completamente al castaño

La rubia solo los miraba confundida ¿había dicho algo malo?

— Pues si tiene que ser asi .. —

— ¿Eh?

El castaño comenzó acercarse lentamente hacia Rapunzel quien no dudo ni un segundo y lo noqueo con su sartén

— ¡ESTAS LOCA! —gritaron Jack y Hans al unísono

— Yo ..

— ¡LLEVALO A UN HOSPITAL! —ordeno Jack aprovechando la situación — ¡CORRE!

— HI —respondió asustada Rapunzel mientras arrastraba al pobre de Flynn a un taxi

Han simplemente rio

— Buena jugada frost

— Son fáciles de engañar —sonrió el albino

— Volviendo a lo otro. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

.

.

.

Rapunzel se encontraba asustada dándole los "detalles" ,por no decir mentira, de lo que había sucedido con el joven castaño. Pasado unas horas el joven por fin despertó

— POR MERLIN! —dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba — pensé que iría a la cárcel por un crimen estúpido

Flynn la miro confundido y luego sintió un dolor en la cabeza recordando todo — TU —grito —¡estas loca!

— ¿Disculpa? —Rapunzel frunció el ceño mostrando su enojo — fuiste tu el pervertido que se acerco

— ¡Yo solo quería ayudar a mi amigo sacándote de ahí!

— Si, pues ..

Rapunzel cayo por unos segundos meditando las cosas. ¡Ese sin vergüenza! ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? Solo uso lo del accidente para desaserse de ella

— Sera un ..

Flynn rio ante aquella expresión. La joven realmente era muy divertida

— De que te ríes Eugene

Flynn dejo de reír ¿Enserió le había dicho eso?¿Había escuchado bien? Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía llamarlo asi salvo Jack. Se sentía completamente furioso ¿Cómo cojones había descubierto aquello? Ahora lo comprendía. Ella seria igual que todo el mundo, igual que todas las demás

— Y ahora que

Rapunzel miró confundida

— ¿Ahora que?

— Que me pedirás —dijo sin rodeos Flynn

— La sartén te dejo mal ¿o que?

Flynn arqueo la ceja sin entender mucho la situación. Rapunzel suspiro

Alzo los hombros — regresar ¿Tal vez? En esta situación eres tu quien debería pedir algo; sin embargo, solo te daré mi disculpas

— Yo ..

— Supongo que ya estas bien asi que puedes regresar por ti mismo

Flynn la miro sorprendido ¿es que no le iba a pedir nada? O tal vez estará esperando para cobrárselo luego

— No pienso volver a repetirlo asi que no te me vuelvas acercar o la siguiente no tendrás tanta suerte

El castaño sonrió. No, ella no era mala persona

— Tú de casualidad ¿no ves las noticias?

Rapunzel pestañeo confundía — no tengo televisión, es muy cara pero ¿eso que importa?

— Vamos

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el tomo su mano y salió del hospital. Simplemente ese encuentro definitivamente sería uno de los mejores

.

.

.

_Averíguatelo por ti mismo_

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Jack. Definitivamente ir a verlo no le había ayudado nada más que para causarle un horrible dolor de cabeza. Que demonios le habrá pasado por la cabeza al pensar que ese tipejo lo ayudaría

— Mierda —mascullo

Sin embargo, eso no importo después de todo logro encontrarla. Si que logro encontrarla, andando de zorra pero la encontró. Solo debía bajar, disculparse con ella y asi acabaría por fin con aquella molestia que no lo había dejado dormir pero no podía ¿Por qué demonios no podía? Su mente le decía algo pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Jack volvió a mirar disimuladamente a la joven plateada en aquella escena "romántica". No sabía por que pero tenía unas ganas de bajar y golpear al joven. Apretó el timón antes de hacer alguna idiotiza y retiro la mirada de ahí. Otra ves ese dolor en el pecho y no solo eso, esta ves era con mas intensidad. Paso media hora y el no se movía del lugar. Bajo del auto queriendo encontrarla; sin embargo, ella ya no estaba

— Lo siento —se disculpo una pelirroja al chocar con el

Soltó una carcajada — si quieres lograr ser alguien debes dejar de ser una estúpida querida —la pelirroja le mando una mirada de odio ¿Quién demonios se creía ese chico para hablarle de tal modo?

— Tu ..

— Solo vete antes de que te denuncie —

Si antes se encontraba molesta ahora se encontraba completamente enojada. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuese asi de idiota? No le tomo importancia y continúo con su camino

— Elsa .. donde estas

* * *

FELICIDADES LLEGASTE HASTA ACA XD supongo que te gusto.

En este episodio no ubo tanto jackx elsa pero sooo sooo Ya veran como se viene el siguiente. despues de todo las cosas no se deben dar tan rapido no? jejeje  
Bien se que dije que subiría rápido los episodios pero una cosa llego a la otra y bueno el tiempo es lo que me hace MUCHA FALTA. Sin embargo, por fin pude subir la historia jejeje Lei algo muy curioso y Ariel AMO TUS COMENTARIOS XD en fin

ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO. Cualquier recomendación o queja en REVIEWS ;D


End file.
